Power Release
is an advanced nature kekkei tōta, an advanced version of kekkei genkai, which is created by combining the fire, lightning, and yin natures. Power is the rate at which energy is converted or work is performed. Fire and lightning are both events during which energy conversion happens. This would be manipulated by Yin Release, to account for versatility with which the energy could be used. Techniques associated with this particular chakra nature do not require the execution of hand seals in order to be properly utilized. Most of the techniques of this nature initially form as or are charged with as a catalyst, what appears to be red bolts resembling lightning. This element allows the user to manipulate an unfathomable amount of energy in the form of said lightning to pulsate throughout both matter and chakra, usually accompanied with an emission of red light, making it superior to both Fire Release and Lightning Release as component natures, being that there is no limit to the amount of energy that may be expelled, and the fact that even one charge can disrupt the neurons and disperse the electrons of matter; hence, it will in all cases, greatly overpower either of the two. It is due to this nature that makes absorption of this particular chakra nature particularly lethal in the presence of the user who may opt to magnify the matter at will, as a result inflicting a grievous amount of damage to the hostile party as a result; if a particular seal absorbed a technique affiliated with this chakra nature, it could potentially be destroyed as a result of the previous example. However, the characteristic red lightning associated with this chakra nature cannot be absorbed via standard chakra absorption techniques, only being forcefully removed when converted to a basic form of chakra, as possessing chakra-absorbing properties, may end up either absorbing, or completely neutralizing the opposing chakra absorption technique. Notably, Power Release tends to draw upon the principles of various Paths associated with the Rinnegan, many of its derived techniques acting as mediums for otherwise-intangible abilities, while amplifying their potential(s) simultaneously. This resulted from Yūmei inventing it while in possession of the renown dōjutsu, serving as a testament to his mastery over it, and additionally while its component elements were in an enhanced state. Trivia *Credit for the concept (found here) goes to Omnibender and ShounenSuki (for creating the icon .svg). *Most of the techniques associated with this chakra nature are named after mystical terminology of alchemy, some even boasting the capabilities of various alchemical thesis'. *Red being the most associated colour of this chakra nature is used as a symbol of guilt, sin, passion and anger, often as connected with blood or sex. A Biblical example is found in Isaiah: "Though your sins be as scarlet, they shall be white as snow." Also, The Scarlet Letter, an 1850 American novel by Nathaniel Hawthorne, features a woman in a Puritan New England community who is punished for adultery with ostracism, her sin represented by a red letter 'A' sewn into her clothes. This all comes from a general Hebrew view inherited by Christianity which associates red with the blood of murder, as well as with guilt in general. Often, things will be in red to scare. Another popular example of this is in the phrase "caught red-handed", meaning either caught in an act of crime or caught with the blood of murder still on one's hands. In Roman Catholicism, red represents wrath, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. In Christianity, Satan is usually depicted as colored red and/or wearing a red costume in both iconography and popular culture. Statistics have shown that red cars are more likely to be involved in accidents. The color red is associated with lust, passion, love, and beauty as well. The association with love and beauty is possibly related to the use of red roses as a love symbol. Both the Greeks and the Hebrews considered red a symbol of love, as well as sacrifice. Psychological research has shown that men find women who are wearing red more attractive. Category:Chakra Natures